A Different Meeting
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: I always wondered what would have happened if the night bus didn't show up. This is my take on it with my female version of Harry meeting her godfather.
1. Meeting the Godfather

**AN: I always wondered what would have happened if the night bus didn't show up. This is my take on it with my female version of Harry. I was never very good at writing in the position of a man so I often turned Harry James Potter into Haley James Potter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Potter!**

Haley was furious. She had just left her aunt and uncles home after blowing up her aunt. She was also frightened. Where could she go now? She was tired of walking so she found a bench and sat down and set her trunk on the ground beside her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the dog until it set its head on her lap.

"Oh, hello there! Where did you come from?" Haley said as she let the dog sniff her hand. She had saw on television that it was how to gain a dogs trust.

"Do you have a name?" She asked as she looked for a collar. There wasn't one. "To bad you can't talk. I could really use some advice right now. I just blew my aunt up like a balloon. She called my mum a bitch and my dad a useless drunk. I couldn't take it anymore. I honestly don't care if she makes fun of me. I mean Snape and Malfoy do that every day at school but I can't handle it when they ridicule the parents I never got the chance to know." She looked down at the dog. "They were murdered when I was a year old. I was sent here afterwards. Not that anyone was happy about it. Everyone in this town hates me."

As if on cue they heard a voice from behind them, "Well if it isn't Potter!" Haley jumped off the bench and turned around to find Piers Polkiss smirking at her. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Um I'm waiting for a friend. I'm staying at their house for the rest of the summer but they are a few minutes behind," she lied pointing towards her trunk.

"Oh? How about a quick game of Haley Hunting," he said smirking before slapping her hard enough to knock her to the ground where she slammed her head. He began to advance on her as she started to crawl backwards but the nameless dog got between them. He was growling murderously at Piers who quickly backed away. He started to run. The dog turned back towards Haley and whimpered.

"Wow thanks. Um, that was kinda awesome. I wish I could keep you," she said. She made an effort to stand up but gasped in pain. She had badly twisted her ankle when she fell. The dog looked at her sadly. "Now what? I can't walk. I can't go home. I have no muggle money. The ministry is probably looking for me. I'm outside in the middle of the night and my only company is a badass dog."

Haley had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming when the dog transformed into a human. "Please don't be frightened!" he said quickly.

"Bloody hell! Out of all the strays in the world I tell my life history to the one that's a frickin' animagus!"

The man just chuckled, "Oh Haley, you are so much like Lily! Now would you mind if I took a look at your ankle."

"You knew my mum?"

The man nodded, "And your dad. He was my best friend. Unfortunately you got his hair. Your ankle?"

Haley numbly pulled off her shoe and sock and presented her ankle. He poked it a few times and she winced, "Sorry. I believe it's fractured. Could I borrow your wand to fix it?"

"Don't you have your own?"

"No I'll need to get one," he said. That's when she took her first really good look at the man. It was dark but she finally made out his face.

"Oh my god! You're that murderer! The one from television!"

"I was on TV? Cool! But I am no murderer. I was wrongly convicted. Haley, pup, if I wanted to hurt you I could have done it earlier. I just want to help you."

"Why should I trust you?" Haley asked even though she had the feeling that she could trust him.

"I'm your godfather."

"Um, I… uh… okay whatever," Haley said and passed him her wand.

He chuckled, "James would have done the same thing." In one quick movement her foot felt much better. He helped her stand up and handed her back the wand.

"Okay congrats you earned my trust. Now what?"

"Well I'm a wanted murderer and you're many people think I want to kidnap you."

"Me? Why would you want to kidnap me?"

"They think that I am the reason James and Lily were murdered," he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and said, "But Haley you need to believe me when I say I would never betray any of you! James was like my brother. I loved him and Lily. And you're my pup. I couldn't hurt any of you!"

"I don't know why but I believe you," Haley said before pointing her wand warningly in his face and said, "Don't make me regret this."

"Well if you're like your mother I would be too afraid of the famous Evans anger to cross you," he said chuckling.

"What should we do now?" Haley asked.

"Well I came here to check up on you to see if you were okay. Clearly you aren't. I was planning on going to my parent's old house that only I can get in. Considering you have nowhere to go I would love it if you came with me," Sirius said. To Haley it sounded as if he was begging her to go with him. He really wanted to get to know his goddaughter.

"Alright, but how will we get there?" Haley asked.

"Well if you will lend me your wand I can apparate us. But right now we are in wards and can't apparate. I think it's because we're too close to your uncles. If we walk for a few blocks we will be able to apparate."

"Okay," Haley said making a grab for her trunk.

"Here Haley, can I borrow your wand?" she handed it over and he shrunk the trunk and she stuffed it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Sirius." He was about to hand her wand back when she said, "Keep it for now. You'll need it in a little while anyways."

He smiled at her for trusting him and they started walking. "So, pup, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I want to know everything about my goddaughter. Even the small things."

"Well I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They hate magic though so they don't really like me. I didn't know about Voldemort or magic until Hagrid gave me my Hogwarts letter. I'm in Gryffindor although the hat almost put me in Slytherin. I made the Quiddich house team my first year. I'm the youngest seeker in the century and the youngest female seeker ever. And I love music," Haley said.

"James would be so proud! I can't believe it youngest seeker! Okay we can apparate from…" Sirius was cut off by a scream.

"THERE SHE IS! BLACK HAS HER!"

They turned to see Auror running down the road.

"Haley I'm so sorry but pretend that I'm kidnapping you," he whispered quickly. He took her wand and pressed it to her throat and grabbed her from behind using her as a human shield.

"Come any closer and you can say good-bye to your hero!" Everyone stopped. Haley saw someone take pictures. "Put your wands down! NOW!" It honestly amazed Haley how they did exactly what he said.

"Please Sirius! You don't want to hurt her! She's just a little girl," Someone said.

Haley was kinda freaking out. Was this just an escape plan? Was he bluffing? Or would he actually hurt her if they pushed him?

"Don't tell me what I want!" Sirius snapped. Haley thought he really did sound mad. Was this seriously the same man she was just talking to? He began to walk backwards and Haley did the same. She realized what he was doing. He was stalling so they could get out of the wards.

"Sirius please, just let the child go!" the man begged.

"WHY?! What good would that be? Why shouldn't I rip her throat out right now?"

'Bloody hell! Violent enough Sirius?' Haley thought.

"And what good would doing that be?" the man countered.

"You're right! I'd rather have my fun with her! But if you push me I swear I'll make her have a slow painful death on the spot! How will you tell the world there saviour is dead because you failed at your jobs?" Sirius did a crazy laugh at the end. Just then he realized he was across the ward. He pulled Haley one more step so she was across to and then they were gone.

They landed in a filthy kitchen. "Haley! I am so sorry! I wouldn't have actually done it I just needed a way to get us out of there. Please believe me! I would never actually hurt you! I'm sorry! Please!" Sirius started to beg.

"It's alright Sirius. I figured that's what you were doing. Although I was a little worried when you said you were going to rip my throat out."

"Sorry," Sirius said looking relieved.

"Where are we?" Haley asked.

"My parent's old house."

"It's gross."

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah well no one has lived here in years. I guess we'll have some cleaning to do." He did a quick spell and most of the dust in the house vanished. "That will help a bit but it's still gross."

Together they started cleaning and talking. Sirius explained the Marauders and Peter, what he went to jail for, and his lack of a trial. Haley told him about Ron and Hermione, the Philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, Voldemort, and basically all her adventures. At three in the morning they decided to go to bed.


	2. Letters

**AN: Here is Chapter 2! I enjoy it I hope you do to. Let me know what you think!**

Sirius woke up the next morning to a small scream and a thud. He ran to Haley's room to find her on the floor.

"What happened?"

Haley gave him a sheepish grin, "I forgot where I was and fell out of bed."

Sirius stared at her for a moment before he bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny Padfoot! It hurt!"

"Oh, poor pup," said with a fake frown. He held out his hands and said, "Here, let me help you up." Haley accepted and they both headed downstairs. "I sent Kreature out to get food. He doesn't have many uses but considering neither of us can go out he will have to do."

"Why can't I go to the muggle world? I'm not famous there," Haley questioned.

"Yet. I am a wanted criminal in both worlds so they will probably tell the muggle that I kidnapped you. So everyone is looking for both of us."

"Wow, our lives suck."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Yeah they kinda do. What would do you want for breakfast?"

After they ate there breakfast they started to clean again. The conversation was light until Haley asked, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone is looking for us. Although I would love to be looked in a house with one of the few people that care about me forever it isn't exactly possible."

"Well I've been thinking about it. First thing on my to do list is take the two of us to Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally."

"Why? And how?"

"I need a wand of my own. I will get it from a shop in Knockturn Ally. They are very secretive. Then we will go to Diagon Ally to buy your school books. I will apply glamours on us. It will be a fast trip and no one will recognize us."

"Good plan. And after that?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet!" Sirius said happily causing Haley to giggle.

Just then Kreature appeared, "I got what Madam Potter requested."

"Thank you Kreature. That was very helpful!" Haley said and Sirius swore he saw Kreature crack a smile before he left.

"You are amazing! I have never seen him happy or polite. What did he get you anyway?"

"The Daily Prophet. Look we're all over the front page!"

"Read it out loud!"

_"Last night people were sent to Haley Potter's home to fix a bit of accidental magic Haley did. When they got there her uncle told them that Haley had run off. Aurors were sent to sweep to the area. When they found her she was being kidnapped at wand point by Sirius Black._

_Aurors tried to reason with Black but he said that he wanted to take Haley so he could have "fun" with her. At this moment The Girl Who Lived could be under the Cruciatus Curse or worse._

_No one has any idea of where they could be. The minister of magic had this to say, "I was afraid that Black may act. I was hoping that with the muggles looking for him also that he could have been stopped before something like this happened."_

_Unfortunately he was wrong. We may never get to see our hero alive and well again. Mr. Black if you are reading this, please so a little compassion and let the girl go. She has friends that are very worried about her wellbeing._

_I caught up with Arthur Weasley last night after he heard the news. He was distraught. All he said was, "My wife and I treat Haley as if she were our own. We even asked Dumbledore if it was possible to adopt her. She saved our daughters life! She is best friends with our son! I don't know what we would do if he hurt her." _

_I give you all daily reports of the investigation. Hopefully we can bring Haley home soon._

_Sirius' Crimes – Page 2_

_Haley's Defeat of You-Know-Who – Page 3_

_Haley's Home Life and Why She Ran Away – Page 4_

_Sirius Black (People that knew him best) – Page 7_

_Haley at Hogwarts – Page 9_

"Holey shit! The entire papers about us!" Sirius said.

Haley was in her own world though. "Haley? You okay?"

"Huh? Um yeah, it's just that I didn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought about adopting me. I didn't know they felt that way."

Sirius looked at the other pages and burst out laughing. "What?" He turned the paper and showed her a picture of her aunt stuck on the ceiling of her uncle's house and she too began to laugh. "What does that one say?"

_"My dear readers, I bet many of you are wondering why Haley left the safety of her house while there was a murderer on the loose to begin with. Well when the magic reversal team arrived they found Haley's Uncle's sister floating on the roof._

_Apparently she had been insulting James and Lily and Haley lost control. Of course no one blames her I had the opportunity to speak with her Aunt and Uncle and trust me when I say they are not pleasant people. Her Uncle said, "That little freak has been a thorn in our side ever since she was left on her doorstep! Although I firmly believe the world is better off with her parents dead I wish they were still here so we wouldn't have the b*tch here with us!"_

_When they refer to Haley as a freak they say it because of her magical abilities. I also talked to her cousin who said, "No one ever liked the girl. Even at school! We used to play a game called Haley Hunting. Haley would try to run and hide and if we caught her we got to beat her up. She was never very good at it and often lost. Then she would be a baby and come home and go cry in her cupboard."_

_When I asked what he meant by her cupboard he responded with, "The cupboard under the stairs. It was her bedroom. Dad would lock her in there so she wouldn't disturb us. It pissed me off when they gave her my second bedroom."_

_You read right everyone! While we all celebrate You-Know-Who's demise our saviour was being beaten and locked in cupboards! We all owe Haley for our mistakes. She should have had an amazing childhood. She, of all people, truly deserves it._

"Well shit! Everyone knows my secrets!" Haley said.

Meanwhile at the Burrow the family was reading the same article. Ginny had begun to cry and Molly hadn't stopped.

"How could none of us see it?" Molly asked.

"Mum, Haley has always been good at hiding her pain. She always has been. She wouldn't have wanted us to pity her," Ron explained.

"What if she's dead?" Ginny sobbed.

"Gin, trust me, she doesn't die that easily. She met Voldemort twice, survived hundreds of giant spiders, jumped on a trolls back, had a crazy bludger attack her, and even though she didn't tell you guys the basilisk bit her last year. Not to mention she survived the killing curse. I don't think anything can kill her. She will probably be back in time for Hogwarts," Ron said.

Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Arthur answered, "First of all you said You-Know-Who's name. Second of all when the hell did she do all that?!"

"At school. I was there for some of it. By the way never truly piss her off. She can get scary."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Molly demanded hugging him.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Arthur looked at him and said, "Alright young man I want you to tell us everything. Don't leave anything out."

"Alright but it's going to take a while to go through it all."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way I could tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm okay? I feel horrible making them worry."

Sirius thought about it for a minute, "I think I have an idea. We obviously can't have letters coming in and out of the house constantly but if you want we can send one letter to the Weasleys using Kreature and he can stay there until they send a reply. But you will need to show me the letter so I know that you haven't given any too much info."

Haley hugged Sirius and went to write the letter. When she was done she showed Sirius and he said he approved so Haley got Kreature to take it to the Weasleys for her.

"Wow the three of you did all that?" Fred asked shocked.

"Yep," Ron said. He was slightly embarrassed how everyone was staring at him in a new light. They were very proud of him. Molly hugged him like twenty times and burst into tears when he told her about the chess board.

Just then there was a pop and a house elf startled everyone when it appeared in the middle of the room. "Is yous the Weasleys?" it asked.

"Um, yes," Arthur answered.

"I's has a letter for yous."

"Who is it from?" Molly asked.

"I's delivers it for Madam Potter and Master Black, ma'am."

Arthur quickly took the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Everyone_

_I am FINE! Sirius has not done anything to me. I begged him to let me write you because I saw what Mr. Weasley said to the Daily Prophet and I felt very bad for worrying you. I was very touched by what you said. And thank you both for even considering making me a part of your family. For the first time ever I actually felt loved. Unfortunately I will not be able to continue writing you. Please don't tell anyone that I wrote you. It would be very counterproductive. Please don't worry. I will be fine. Sirius doesn't want to hurt me. I feel safer here than I did at the Dursley's. I can't tell you where I am or why I'm here but I just need you to trust me. I will see you all as soon as possible. You can send letters back with the house elf if you want. _

_With Love,_

_Haley J. Potter_

Everyone felt much better.

"There's be another letter," the elf said handing them another.

_Hello Weasley family_

_My name is Sirius Black. Yeah, I sort of kidnapped your friend but she's fine. I don't want to hurt her. Please don't tell anyone about these letters. We have something that we need to do. She will continue to be safe but if people know she's not in danger it could put us both at risk. We are doing important work. It partly has to do with her parents. I told her the whole story and she still sort of agreed to help me. I can't let her constantly write you but I may let her write again eventually. You can have her back when we're done. She truly loves your family. I thought see was going to cry when she read what Arthur said. Actually considering she left the room right afterwards I wouldn't doubt if she did. You can send some letters back with the elf if you would like. And if you want to yell at me you can send me one to. _

_Sirius Black_

"That's good right? She'll be fine?" Ginny asked.

"It sounds like it," Molly said wiping away tears.

"Madam Potter is good lady. She be's kind to I's. Not many have beens goods to me's," the elf said.

The Weasleys smiled. That sounded like Haley.

"I's has heard of heard of her greatness but never of such goodness. I's wills be sad when Madam Potter leaves. She's is kind to Master Sirius toos. She'd just meets him and has agreed to helps him. Forgave hims immediately for holding a wands to hers throat."

"Sounds about right," Ron chuckled.

"We will write a few letters if you don't mind waiting," Molly told him.

"Of's course! Madam Potter woulds loves to hears from yous!"

Haley had begun pacing while waiting.

"Haley, you're going to run hole in the floor."

"What if they're angry? What if that's what's taking so long? What if they hate me for making them worry?"

"They won't hate you," Sirius said for the hundredth time. "They probably just want to tell you a lot."

Finally Kreature returned, "I's brings more letters from kind Weasleys. They's be very happy's to hears from yous."

"Oh thank you so much Kreature!" Haley said grabbing the stack of letters.

Haley chuckled as she looked through them. There were four letters written to her but there were also four letters written to Sirius. That was what took so long.

"Oh Sirius, you got some mail."

"They decided to send me an angry letter?"

"No. They decide to send you four angry letters."

"Damn!"

"Want to read out loud?" Haley asked.

"Okay but you go first."

_Haley dear,_

_It was so good to hear from you. We have been worried sick but we don't want you to feel bad about it. It is not your fault. We know we should have discussed the whole possible adoption thing with you before announcing it in the newspaper but we wanted to see if it was even possible first. Albus said it wasn't but after we read the article on your home life we will try again. That is if it is what you want. We will discuss it when you come back. Be safe. I know you trust Black but I don't. I just want you to be on your guard just in case. I just don't want to see you get hurt._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love_

_Molly and Arthur_

"Well that was sweet," Sirius said smiling.

"Okay your turn to read one."

_Sirius Black!_

_If you lay one finger on our little sister in all but blood, we will kill you! We are a pair of very protective brothers! We don't care about the job she helping you with if you use her or harm her you will have an angry pack of red heads after you! _

_Remember Our Warning_

_Fred and George Weasley_

"Well that was sweet," Haley said smirking.

"Should I fear them?"

Haley thought about it, "Yes."

"Okay read your next one."

_Haley_

_Thank God you're all right! We've been freaking out. Don't worry Mom and Dad made us all promise not to tell anyone that we heard from you. If anything happens to you though they will freak out. Mom hardly stopped crying since she heard the news. Oh and by the way WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE BASILISK BIT YOU?! Ron told me as an example of how nothing can kill you. Now I feel worse! You almost died saving me! Be safe Haley. I don't want you to get hurt. _

_Love your little sister_

_Ginny_

"Ohhh! You got yelled at too!"

"Yes I got yelled at for saving a life…"

"Shut up. My turn to get yelled at!"

_Black_

_If you do anything to my big sister you will have something worse than dementors to fear! You do not want a pissed off Weasley after you! I owe that girl my life and if you hurt her I would happily go to Azkaban for your death!_

_Ginerva Weasley_

Haley chuckled, "You should fear her more than Fred and George. They often won't dare to cross her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_Haley_

_Thank goodness we heard from you! I knew you would be alright. You always are. Everyone was freaking out though. They haven't seen you in life and death situations like I have though. Contact us as soon as possible. We won't tell anyone. We just worry about you. Although I know you basically can't die I still hate seeing you hurt in anyway. If you need anything let us know right away. We will do anything to help you._

_Ron_

"I like your letters better."

"Yours are funnier."

_Black!_

_I will make this easy for you to understand! Hurt her and die!_

_Ronald Weasley_

Haley giggled, "Short and sweet."

"Read your last one."

_Haley_

_Hey little sis! We have never been so happy to hear from you! If you need anything let us know ASAP! Even though you say your fine everyone is still afraid. They may not admit it but we can tell. Just be safe, Haley! We don't know what you're helping Black with but we understand that this is something you need to do. Don't be afraid to ask us for help. Even if you're with Black we will do anything for you. _

_Your Big Twin Bros_

_Gred and Forge_

"See no one was mad at you!"

"Read your last one."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"It's going to be from Arthur and Molly."

_Black_

_I don't know what you have told our daughter or what she's helping you with but we don't like it. We trust her to make her own decisions and she seems to trust you but we don't. Your secret is safe for now but if you touch her we will make you wish you never left Azkaban. Haley is a special girl. She doesn't trust easily so you must have done something to gain that trust. If you lose it you are as good as dead. Take care of her. Although we don't like it she will be in your care for a while. Treat her as a child not a tool in whatever job you are using her for. If you do anything to her you will regret it for the small part of your life you have left._

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

"They scare me."

Haley had a small smile and said, "They called me there daughter."


	3. Diagon Alley

**AN: Here is the next one. Its a bit shorter but the next one will hopefully be longer. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy!**

"Okay, can I hold on to your wand for now? So I can place the glamours on?" Sirius asked and Haley handed it over without delay. Seconds later Haley was blond with blue eyes and Sirius' hair was light brown and much shorter. "I can't do anything about that bloody scar of yours so keep your hair over it."

Haley placed her bangs and they apperated to Knockturn Alley. They went in a store and ten minutes later they were on their way to Diagon Alley and Sirius had a new wand. They acted normal to try to avoid as much attention as possible. They got Haley's books and a few other ones for information. Sirius shrunk them and put them in his pockets.

"Okay now we need to go through the Leaky Cauldron to apparate home."

"Why can't we apparate from here?"

"They put wards up because people would often land on people. Now you need apparate and disapparate from outside."

"Oh."

As the two walked they were feeling very confident that they were going to get out safely. That was until Sirius saw Alastor Mad-Eye Moody.

"Oh shit," Sirius whispered.

Haley tried to act normal and quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

"That guy with the weird eye. He's looking for us. He is an Auror. His magical eye can see through anything even glamours."

"Oh shit."

"Act normal."

They continued walking. They tried to hide in the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief when they walked right past him. Sadly a few steps later they heard someone yell, "Revelo!" and there felt there glamours fade away. "It's Black and he has Potter with him."

Haley was stunned. Sirius grabbed her wrist and began to drag her down the Ally. Haley was pulled out of stupor and began to run with him. The doorway to the Leaky Cauldron was blocked through. In front of the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. All of them had their wands drawn and pointed at them.

They stopped because they were surrounded. Sirius let go of Haley's wrist in defeat but Haley wasn't giving up that easily.

"Haley, dear, come here," Minerva said.

Haley shook her head.

Minerva looked at Albus in confusion and he said, "Haley, we just want to help you."

Once again she shook her head. Sirius realized she was stalling. What to do? They were surrounded. If Sirius fought they may not fight back out of fear for their girl. It was worth shot. He through a stunner at Snape and grabbed Haley from behind again. He just kept throwing spells. Then Haley fell to the ground. She got back up but when Snape tried to pull her out of harm's way she stunned him and ran after Sirius.

"The girl must be under the imperious!" an Auror yelled.

"Haley, please, fight it," Albus begged.

Haley decided to play along to with it and continued throwing spell. She and Sirius stood back to back as they went through to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No one interfere! Haley is under the imperious!" Someone yelled to the civilians in the Cauldron. Haley threw a curse to prove the point.

"Haley, please come with us," Albus begged.

She shook her head once more and said, "No I must help Sirius Black!"

Soon they were out of the Leaky Cauldron and apparating away.

"Holey shit!" Haley yelled.

Sirius chuckled, "Well I think we need to think of our next step."

"I still don't have a clue what you're planning. And when the Weasleys hear about this you should probably be afraid."

"The Weasleys!"

"What?" Haley chuckled at his outburst.

"We can get Peter now! They said they would help!"

"Yeah but we don't have any Veritaserum. How would we make him talk?"

"Kreature!"

Suddenly Kreature appeared and said, "Master called."

"Could you go buy us Veritaserum? Lots of it!"

"And Polyjuice Potion!" Haley added. When Sirius gave her a strange look she said, "Trust me it always comes in handy."

"Yes Madam!" and with that he was gone.

"To the Weasley's?" Sirius asked.

"To the Weasley's."


	4. The Rat

**AN: Here's a longer one! It's got some action in it! Hope you enjoy!**

Molly and Arthur were having a much better day than yesterday. Now that they had heard from Haley that could relax a little more even if they were still worried. Molly was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

She went to answer it and almost had a heart attack when she was Haley Potter and Sirius Black standing at the door.

"Haley!" she gasped and pulled the girl into a large hug. "Are you okay?" Then she saw the bruise on her face from where Piers hit her. She examined her more closely and saw that her hands were covered in scratches and her jeans had a hole a blood stains in the knee. Haley had got these when she fell in the fight but Molly didn't know that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Molly shrieked at Sirius.

"Mrs. Weasley! I'm fine. Sirius didn't do anything!"

"Haley, you're covered in blood and have a huge bruise," Molly insisted.

"The bruise is from a guy that attacked me just before I met Sirius! Sirius saved me from him. The blood is because I tripped when we were chased by Aurors! Sirius wouldn't hurt me!"

"Molly, what's all the shouting…" Arthur started to ask as he entered the room. "Haley," he gasped when he saw her.

"Hi Mr. Weasley!" she said happily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep! But we need your help."

"Anything, sweetheart," Molly said petting her head.

"Thank you. I just need to go get something. Don't kill Sirius!" she yelled at them as she ran upstairs.

They both glared at Sirius and he just smiled, "Well hello!" he said happily.

"What have you gotten our daughter into?"

"I would never do anything to Haley. It's not common knowledge but I'm her godfather. I love my little pup."

Before they good react they heard Ron yell, "Haley! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Then Haley ran into the kitchen and was soon followed by Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"I got it!" Haley said happily. That's when Molly and Arthur realized what Haley was holding.

"Haley, dear, why on earth do you have Scabbers?" Molly questions.

Haley only responded by holding him at arms-length and Sirius hit it with a spell. Haley dropped the rat and it turned into a man.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

"You were right!" Haley said happily.

"Sssirius? H… Haley? My old friend!" the man said as he kneeled on the floor.

"Everyone, meet the real person that turned my parents over to Voldemort and killed those muggles. Peter Pettigrew!"

There was dramatic collective gasp. "Hhhaley! You don't believe that do you? I was there friend! I babysat you as a baby!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Let go of her, Peter!" Sirius snapped.

"No!" Peter yelled. In one swift movement Peter was off the floor and behind Haley holding her in a headlock. "Stay away, Sirius, or I'll snap her neck!"

"No! Peter, stop!" Sirius yelled.

His grip tightened around her throat. Haley was struggling for air. She tried to reach for her wand. Peter saw this action and smiled. He took her wand and soon they disappeared.

"No!" Sirius yelled. He fell to his knees. How could he let him get away? He regained his composure. Crying wouldn't help Haley. "You! What's your name?"

"Fred."

"Fred call Dumbledore tell him it's important and to bring his pensive!" Fred nodded and rushed to the fireplace.

"Do you have a flask or vial or something?" Sirius asked Arthur. He grabbed a vial for a drawer and Sirius pulled some memories and put it in. "Show these to Dumbledore. He can't see me yet or he might arrest me without hearing us out. Then they won't know about Peter." He transformed into a dog and sat in the corner.

Haley in the meantime had no idea where they were. "Sit down and stay quiet while I think!" Peter snapped. She did as she was told and Peter pointed her wand and said, "Incarcerous!"

Immediately she was tied up. She looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Potter Manor! Now shut up!" Peter yelled before storming out of the room leaving her alone.

"I have my own Manor?" Haley asked out loud, "Cool! Why was I living in a cupboard?"

When Dumbledore and all the Weasleys pulled out of the pensive they looked at Sirius who had transformed into himself again.

"We need to find Haley now!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, would you let me take these memories to the Aurors? It would be easier if we had help," Dumbledore asked.

"Do what you need to find her Albus," Sirius said.

"I'll send you a patronis when I have information."

"I won't be here. I'll be doing everything I can to find her," Sirius said firmly.

"I'm going with him." Everyone looked at Arthur inn shock but didn't argue.

"Alright, if you find anything let me know immediately." And with that Dumbledore had disapparated.

Arthur turned to Sirius and said, "What do we do first?"

"I guess we check all the places he would go. Let me think. Well there's his parent's house. He could hide out there. He also knows where the Lupin house is but I doubt he would go there in case Remus still lived there. He is also tied into the wards at Potter Manor. I'm tied into them as well so I could get us in. I suggest we start at his parents and then go to the Potter's," Sirius said.

Haley sat there quietly hoping that Peter wouldn't come back but unfortunately he did. "It's been a long time Haley."

Haley jut nodded.

"You killed my lord," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Not on purpose," Haley muttered.

"Crucio!" Suddenly Haley fell off her seat in pain. She shouted loudly. After a moment he took the spell off and Haley gasped for air.

"Now that you and your dogfather ruined my secret and plans I will have to think of something else. Levicorpus!" Haley was pulled up by her ankles by an invisible force. She dangled there. Unable to move.

"Your father actually taught me that one. He used to use it on Snape!" Peter laughed. "Crucio!"

"How was I supposed to know that a muggle couple bought the Pettigrew's old house?" Sirius asked. "I was in jail for twelve years!"

"I never said anything," Arthur chuckled as they walked towards the apparition point. "To the Potter's now?"

"Yeah."

When they arrived Sirius stopped immediately and sent a patronis to Albus. Arthur gave him a strange look and Sirius explained, "They're here. I can feel it from the wards."

A patronis appeared in front of them, "Stay where you are! A team of Aurors and I are on our way. It would be safer if we went together."

A minute later several people appeared and Sirius allowed them through the wards. "Lead the way, Mr. Black," one of the Aurors said. Sirius smiled to himself and went first. When they opened the front door they heard a heart wrenching scream and ran to the sitting room. They froze at the sight. Peter was sitting comfortably in a chair nursing a bottle of old scotch and pointing his wand at Haley with a grin. Haley was hanging upside down and screaming in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. The Aurors attacked Peter and Haley stopped screaming. Sirius and Arthur ran to her. Sirius did the counter curse and she was gently lowered into Arthur's arms.

"Haley! Haley, dear, are you alright?" Arthur begged but there was no response. Haley just sat in his arms and began to shake violently.

"Arthur, Sirius, take Haley back to the Burrow! I'll get Madam Pomphery and get potions from Severus," Albus ordered.

Sirius looked at Peter to make sure he wouldn't get away. "Don't worry Sirius. He is going to Azkaban and will be put in an anti-animagus cell," Albus assured him.

Then the three of them apperated straight outside the Burrow. Sirius opened the door for Arthur and he carried Haley into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Haley was still shaking.

"Oh my god!" Molly gasped. "Here take her in the bedroom."

Arthur followed his wife in the room and was soon tailed by Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and even Percy. Arthur laid her on the bed and Molly rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, "Arthur, what did he do to her?" she whispered.

Sirius was the one that answered, "When we arrived, that bastard had her hanging upside-down and had her under the Cruciatus."

Ginny broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Percy helped her up and held her close.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," was all Arthur could say.

"Haley?" Molly asked quietly but it was like talking to a wall. She showed no sign that she understood what Molly said. They heard the fireplace roar with life and Ron went to see who it was. A moment later Poppy, Minerva, Severus, and Albus rushed in the room.

Poppy turned to Arthur and said, "Get the kids out of here."

Arthur didn't argue. He hurried the kids out of the room and followed them out before closing the door behind him.

As soon as they were gone Poppy and Severus got to work. They did several spells and Severus found all the necessary potions. Molly and Minerva comforted each other. Albus and Sirius were trying to stay strong but had problems. They both loved Haley.

About an hour later Poppy and Severus stopped and Haley was fast asleep. "Will she be alright?" Albus asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Poppy said honestly, "I know Haley is a strong girl but she is mentally delicate from everything she has gone through already. Most people with her background wouldn't have much of a chance."

Hearing this made Molly and Minerva start to cry again.

"We won't know the damage until she wakes up."

With that they left they all left Haley to have a peaceful sleep and went to tell the others the news.

Hours later Albus and Severus went back to the school. Minerva couldn't bring herself to leave and considering it was summer and Poppy didn't have any other patients she was going to stay as long as Haley needed her. They all sat around the table talking.

"You know if Haley's alright Severus will kill her," Minerva said with a humorous chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur questioned.

"She stunned him in Diagon Alley."

Ron choked on his tea and said, "She seriously did it!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Ron chuckled, "It was on Haley's bucket list to stun Snape. She said it would make her one of the happiest people in the world."

A couple people laughed at the girl they loved. "You know something else that was on her bucket list?" Ginny said with a small smile. "Shock Dumbledore. Everyone said there was nothing that would surprise that man. I think Haley accomplished that when we saw him after the chamber of secrets. She was covered in slime, ink, and blood. He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack."

There were more laughs. "That girl never ceased to amaze me," Minerva said. "I remember when she, Ron, and Hermione came running to me and she blurted out that she knew about the Philosopher's Stone. I dropped my books in surprise."

"Nothing scares her either," Ron said. "She didn't even bat an eye when she had a conversation with a huge spider in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."

Sirius smiled, "Oh yeah, she told me about that. She said you held your own ground pretty good especially considering you have arachnophobia. She was impressed."

Ron turned red at the praise. "Hey Professor?" Ginny asked turning to Minerva, "Did you know that the Basilisk actually bit her?"

"What?! No she didn't say anything about it!"

Ron said, "Yeah she told me. Apparently the only reason she's alive is that Fawkes cried in her wounds."

They continued sharing stories until late in the night. Sleeping arrangements didn't matter. They just slept where ever they found a possible spot. Ginny fell asleep of the floor next to Sirius who was in dog form.

The next morning Poppy went to check on Haley alone but there was no change. There was no change for a full week. Arthur would go to work come home and find everyone still talking. No change in Haley at all. Poppy was worried but didn't want to voice her concerns.

Saturday night they sat around the table and ate there dinner in silence. Ginny had question on her mind all day but refused to ask it. 'What if she didn't wake up?' She decided she didn't want an answer. She wasn't the only one thinking like that through. Poppy wasn't even sure if she'd come out of her coma.

Most people just moved the food around on their plates. They went to bed early that night. They had the arrangements down now. Molly and Arthur slept in Ginny's room (Haley was in there own), Poppy and Minerva slept in Bill and Charlie's rooms, Sirius slept in Percy's room. Fred and George shared their room with Percy and Ron slept on the floor so Ginny could have his bed. Everyone was fine with the arrangements.

Around 3:20 in the morning everyone was awoken by a loud scream and a thud. They crowded the staircase and rushed down. They looked around the living room and kitchen to find everything seemed normal. Then Sirius thought back to a similar incident and yelled, "Haley!"

Molly rushed to the room and opened the door. They turned on a light to find Haley picking herself of the floor. No one could think of what to say.

Sirius chuckled and asked, "Forgot where you were again?"

"Shut up, Padfoot! I didn't recognize the room! Plus it's dark!"

Molly rushed over and pulled her in a deep hug. She started crying. Arthur joined them. Madam Pomphery shooed everyone out of the room and asked if she could look Haley over. Haley agreed and the two were left alone.

Everyone waited impatiently in the kitchen. About an hour later Poppy and Haley entered then kitchen. Poppy led to an empty seat and softly told her to sit down before turning to address the rest of the kitchen. "Haley will be fine," Poppy said to everyone's relief, "she has some slight brain damage. I was able to repair most of it when she first got here. Basically Haley is going to react on impulse a lot. She may know something's a bad idea but will do it anyway because she really wants to."

"So nothings different with me," Haley stated causing many people to laugh.

"Good point," Poppy said smiling, "and for some reason she feels the urge to sing. A lot."

Ron chuckled, "Madam Pomphery, you just described Haley before anything happened."

Ginny nodded, "I remember when we were heading back to Ron in the chamber she burst into song. It was kinda hilarious."

"It was very appropriate too," Haley chuckled,

"What on earth would you sing in that situation?" Molly asked.

Haley grinned at her and started singing;

_"She said, 'I don't like spiders and snakes_

_And that ain't what it takes to love me_

_You fool, you fool_

_I don't like spiders and snakes_

_And that ain't what it takes to love me_

_Like I want to be loved by you',"_

Everyone laughed at her. Sirius said, "Yeah, it kinda sums up your year."

"In that case there shouldn't be anything wrong with Haley. She will be weak for a while but that's about it."


End file.
